Norwegian Easter
by passiveInferno
Summary: Late-posted Easter story. Norway's celebrating Easter like he usually does - Denmark and Sweden didn't know, though. Rated solely for Denmark's hinted pervertedness.


Denmark and Sweden had decided to take a break from everything seeing as it was Easter, and had gone to visit Norway at his place.

Of all the things they could have expected, the scenery meeting them when they got there was most definitely not among them.

"Hey! Norgeee~ Open the door!" Denmark shouted, getting impatient. They both knew Norway was home, but they hadn't been let in yet – this usually only happened if Norway actually wasn't home, or if he was mad at them, or something else they didn't know about.

Sweden went to the kitchen window, and looked in. "Th're's a b'nch of yell'w st'ff in th're. Eggs 'n st'ff."

Denmark huffed. "Well, it's Easter, you know? Norway does that every year around this time, so that's not important. Can you see him in there?"

"No… Can't s' h'm 'nywh're," Sweden mumbled. "B't th' lights 're on h're."

Denmark tried the door handle, and to his surprise, it was open. "Hey! Sverige! It's open, let's go look for him!"

"Ah d'n th'nk that's a g'd 'dea…" Sweden began, but Denmark had already grabbed his arm to drag him inside.

The whole house seemed quiet at first. Everything looked as usual – the same mostly clean room, with some mess here and there – except for a lot more yellow than usual, and it looked as though Prussia's little bird had laid a thousand eggs of various colours in there, and half of them had seemingly hatched, because there was an uncanny amount of yellow chicks, like feathery balls everywhere.

Suddenly, a girly shriek was heard from the living room, and they looked at each other. "W's th't… N'rge?"

Denmark looked horrified, but nodded slightly. "I don't like to admit it, but that definitely has to have been him. I haven't heard anything like that since back when I-"

Sweden gave him a horrified stare.

"Uh …placed a huge spider in his bed as an April Fools prank back in the days." Denmark was obviously making up that on a whim, but neither wanted to question it.

Sweden gave him a strange stare, but turned back to look towards the living room. "We sh'd go ch'ck on h'm."

"Definitely."

With that, they ran over to the living room, and sneaked inside.

Imagine their surprise when they found Norway in the sofa, staring at the TV screen with a terrified look, while clinging to a yellow pillow for dear life.

He hadn't noticed the other Scandinavians yet, so they decided silently to keep quiet and watch. Apparently, he wasn't in danger after all, so what could it hurt to check what he was doing?

Norway's dull blue eyes were filled with passion and interest, something the others had rarely ever seen before. He stretched out a shaky hand to grab some candy from a huge Easter egg, and started munching on it, blissfully unaware he was being watched by his friends where he sat.

Denmark grinned when he saw Norway's expression turn more and more horrified by the minute. Soon enough, the usually quiet nation was mumbling to the TV screen, still unaware of their presence.

"Don't go to the bathroom… Don't go to the bathroom…"

"What the hell is he watching?" Denmark whispered to Sweden, not taking his eyes off the blonde they were stalking. Sweden grunted again.

"D'nno."

Denmark was about to say something else, but just as he opened his mouth, the TV made a noise that sounded unmistakably like a crash, followed by another load scream from Norway. "I SAID DON'T GO TO THE FUCKING BATHROOM!!" Norway shouted angrily, throwing his pillow at the screen.

At this point, Denmark couldn't help himself anymore, and laughed loudly. Norway twitched and turned to look at the two uninvited nations.

"… How long have you two been standing there?" he mumbled.

"S'nce y'r last scr'm," Sweden admitted. Norway glared at them, while Denmark continued laughing. At this point he was having so much fun about it that his eyes were starting to flow over with tears.

Norway turned down the volume on the TV slightly, but went back to looking at the movie.

Sweden and Denmark were both curious now. "What are you watching, anyway? I mean, I haven't heard you scream like that since-"

"Shut up."

"Okay, let's not go there." Denmark grinned evilly. "But seriously, what are you watching?" he asked, walking over to seat himself in the sofa next to his friend. Sweden joined them quietly. Norway didn't say anything.

They watched for a few minutes, and it didn't take them long to realise it was a murder mystery. After half an hour, they were all intensely staring at the screen, sometimes making small comments and theories about who it could have been.

By the end of the show, most of Norway's candy had been consumed by the Scandinavian trio, and Denmark had grabbed a pillow of his own while Sweden was just digging his fingernails into the sofa (and Norway's left arm).

"I can't believe it! The guy was actually killed by his brother? How sick isn't that?!" Denmark was rambling on about the movie as the credits rolled across the dark screen. Norway was staring at the table absent-mindedly, and grabbed another piece of candy from the now almost empty egg.

"If you'd been here from the beginning, you'd know the grudge between them went back to their childhood, stupid."

Sweden was just staring at the credits. "Wait… 're all th'se 'ctors y'r pe'ple, N'rge?"

"Yes… they are. Why?" Norway didn't seem to understand what was wrong.

"Really? I didn't peg you for the kind of guy who'd sit around and watch crime all alone in Easter," Denmark said, poking Norway's head teasingly. Norway easily slapped the Dane's hand away.

"Why wouldn't you, stupid? This is what I do every year. You might not have noticed, but murder mysteries and Easter belong together," Norway said, staring weirdly at his friend.

"You're kidding, right?" Denmark grinned. "I've never heard about that before."

"M' n'ther," Sweden agreed. "Cr'me 'n E'ster h've n'vah b'n "t'g'ther" at our pl'ce."

Norway looked at them both. "Are you serious? You don't have that tradition?" he asked incredulously.

Denmark shrugged. "Never heard of it before, man."

"…"

Norway was honestly surprised. He had never realised his country was the only one with that tradition. Then again, it had only started a few hundred years ago… or something. He had lost track of how long it had been. It had started out so simply, with a murder mystery book getting a lot of publicity, and suddenly, Easter crime was easily accepted as a tradition in his home.

He didn't know his friends were totally oblivious about it, though! He was almost annoyed at their ignorance. Then again, he didn't really mind that they had left him alone in Easter up until now.

If they thought he sounded like a weakling at this movie (Norway shuddered), they would have laughed forever if they had arrived early enough to see him watch the previous one.

"You seriously do this every year in Easter?" Denmark laughed.

"Yeah." Norway decided it couldn't hurt to admit it. However, he wasn't about to admit that he enjoyed having company, just this once.

"D' y' h've 'ny 'ther m'vies l'ke th's?" Sweden asked silently, secretly liking the feeling of adrenaline rising like it hadn't in a long time. He had to admit; Norway's movies were certainly interesting.

"… There's another one coming up in about ten minutes, if you want to stay a little longer," Norway sighed.

"Great," Denmark smirked. "And you better fill up that Easter egg soon, because I just took the last piece of chocolate."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was just something quick I did because of Easter. In Norway, watching crime movies and reading crime stories and such is common tradition around Easter. (I wrote this while it was still Easter - I'm just late with posting.)  
**


End file.
